Geezuz González
Puebla, México |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor Youtuber |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2016 (3 años) |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/GeezuzGonzalezOficial/ |twitter = GeezuzGonzalez |youtube = demo |titulo = Geezúz González }} Kyle Moore - SU.png|Kyle Moore en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2da. versión). Unn (3).jpg|Sir Lazlo en The Witcher. Luke_TheSociety.png|Luke en The Society. Deckard wizard.png|Deckard Wizard en Bee & Puppycat. Chubbum.png|Chubbum en Mao Mao: Héroes de puro corazón. DINO.jpg|Dino en Cupcake y Dino: Servicios generales. Franklin - TS4R.png|Franklin en Toy Story 4. Re.zero Kan.png|Kan en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Rama XIII (KA).jpg|Rama XIII en Kengan Ashura. Dad-modest-heroes-22.9.jpg|Papá en Héroes modestos: Teatro de cortometrajes de Ponoc. Jesús "Geezuz" González es actor de doblaje, imitador, locutor y Youtuber mexicano. Información Estudió la carrera de Lingüística y Literatura Hispánica. Sus primeros trabajos como actor de voz los realizó en los estudios de animación Animex en la ciudad de Puebla, en donde hizo un casting y entró a los animatics de sus películas, además de hacer radionovelas y locución comercial en televisoras y estaciones de radio locales. Luego, después de tomar un curso de doblaje con Eduardo Garza y Cristina Hernández, ella invitó a Geezuz a varios de sus proyectos como directora de doblaje y oficialmente tuvo sus primeros llamados desde ese momento, mientras comenzaba a estudiar teatro musical. Posteriormente formalizó su carrera como actor de doblaje a partir de 2016. Ha tomado cursos de doblaje y talleres de locución de varios actrices y actores de doblaje, como: Humberto Vélez, Patricia Palestino, Cristina Hernández y Eduardo Garza. Filmografía Series de televisión * The Mandalorian - Voces adicionales * The Society - Luke (Alexander MacNicoll) * Girlboss - Dr. Jerry (Riley Schmidt) / Fernando (Gilles Figuier) / Hombre (ep. 5) / Voz en radio (ep. 6) * Chewing Gum - Residente (ep. 7) / Hombre (ep. 9) / Rastas (ep. 12) * Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año - Voces adicionales Series animadas * Bee & Puppycat - Deckard Wizard * Cupcake y Dino: Servicios generales - Dino * The Loud House - Kurt / Voces adicionales * Mao Mao: Héroes de puro corazón - Chubbum * Final Space - Voces adicionales * El mundo de Craig - Voces adicionales * Elena de Avalor - Voces adicionales * Neo Yokio - Voces adicionales * Tío Grandpa - Voces adicionales * Campamento de verano - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * Toy Story 4 - Andrew "Andy" Davis (gestos) / Franklin * LEGO Batman: La película - Voces adicionales * Deep, el pulpo - Voces adicionales * La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos - Voces adicionales Anime * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Styger / Hombre joven (ep. 39) / Voces adicionales * Children of the Whales - Comandante de Apatheia * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Kan * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Joven sacerdote * Kengan Ashura - Rama XIII * Violet Evergarden - Voces adicionales * Beyblade Burst - Voces adicionales * Devilman Crybaby - Voces adicionales * Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Voces adicionales * KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Voces adicionales * Gamer en rehabilitación - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo - Celestial E / Celestial G / Celestial N / Celestial L / Celestial * Your Name - Voces adicionales * La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Voces adicionales * Dragon Quest: Tu historia - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Voces adicionales *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Películas * Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2da. versión) - Kyle Moore (Ross Lynch) * Molly's Game - Anunciador #2 / Jugador #7 * Dumbo (2019) - Maestro de ceremonia en Dreamland * Dumplin - Voces adicionales * La música del silencio - Voces adicionales * Mío o de nadie - Voces adicionales * Daphne & Vilma - Voces adicionales * La Navidad de las madres rebeldes - Voces adicionales * Brightburn: Hijo de la Oscuridad - Voces adicionales * Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker - Voces adicionales * La hora de tu muerte - Voces adicionales * Enemigos cercanos - Voces adicionales Producciones de Youtube * Cineminuto Cinema Planeta 2016 - Lobo / Mosca / Criatura marina Teatro * Daganzo: Elecciones de alcaldes y rufianes viudos - El Claros y El Cura * Terror en Skid Row - Audrey II (Planta) * Sólo por un momento: El musical - Armando "el chistosín" Estudios y empresas del doblaje * CineDub * Dubbing House * Jarpa Studio * Labo * Lola MX * New Art Dub * SDI Media de México * Sensaciones Sónicas * Producciones Grande * Taller Acústico S.C. (desde 2019) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:YouTuber Categoría:Actores de los años 2020